Realm of the OneWingedAngel
by Kiyomisa
Summary: The sequel to Heartless Labyrinth. Cloud thought he was done with the realm of the fey, but he was wrong. CxL
1. Chapter 1

AN: Well, here it is, the sequel to Heartless Labyrinth. This one isn't based off of any movie, so it'll take longer to update. have fun!

There are many tales of the Heartless King, but the people of today have forgotten of the other ruthless fey, the One Winged Angel. He felt neither kindness nor sympathy and gave forgiveness to none. His long, fearsome sword was so often awash in blood it was permanently stained crimson. It would be incomprehensible to understand why the people have let him drift out of tales completely while the Heartless King remained as whispers on their lips, but for the fact that the One Winged Angel had been asleep for so long, that he was just a nightmare best forgotten.

Until now...

Ch 1

It was a damp, drizzly day on Destiny Island and Cloud was bored. The weather was keeping everyone away from the flower shop where he worked with Aerith.

When the swordsman had first taken the job, Riku had teased him mercilessly, until Cloud disarmed him embarrassingly quickly in a sparing match. The youth had then switched to teasing him about his close friendship with Leon, the dojo's Sword Master. That ended when Leon, in an uncharacteristic burst of affection, had kissed the blonde in the middle of Main Street and gave Riku a glare that just dared him to try and make fun of them now. These days, Riku focused on teasing his little lover, Sora.

Aerith came out of the back room, looked around at her empty store and sighed. "You might as well go, Cloud. I don't have anything else for you to do today."

Cloud nodded and pushed himself away from the counter where he'd been sitting with his chin resting boredly in his hands. "All right, I'll see you tomorrow then."

Aerith looked out the window and wrinkled her nose. "If it's still like this, don't bother. Use it as an excuse to stay in with Leon," she ended with a sly look.

Cloud smirked back at her. "As if I needed an excuse for that."

Aerith laughed and waved him on his way. "I'll see you later."

He tossed a farewell over his shoulder on his way out and headed for the dojo. Leon's class would be over soon and with Cloud's afternoon suddenly free, they could spend some nice, quiet time together. He nodded to Jack, who was picking up the latest shipment for Sally, the local apothecary. Jack grinned back, but didn't stop to chat, as the boxes were quite heavy and slightly pungent.

There was no sign of his other friend, Beast, or Marc as they learned his name was, and Cloud imagined that he was safely dry, inside, shyly courting the librarian Belle. Cloud slipped through the main door of the dojo and walked down the simple corridor to the room where Leon was holding his class. Leon looked up as he came through the door and gave him a small smile before correcting Tidus' stance. Cloud leaned against the door and watched his lover fondly.

He was very glad he had met the brunette, for two reasons. One, it felt as if he had found the other half of himself. Before he'd felt listless, empty, now he felt full, warm and content.

The second reason was that it finally let Sora relax around him. Riku had told him of the kiss Cloud had given him before the final confrontation with Ansem, and while the little brunette had never acted unfriendly towards Cloud, there was a cautious, reserved air to Sora whenever they talked. Not that Cloud blamed him in the least. But now that Cloud had Leon, Sora had completely warmed up to him, treating him like an older brother.

"Class dismissed," Leon's cool voice instructed, bringing Cloud out of his musings. He strode inside and stood out of the way as the students filed past, Riku and Sora shooting him grins and knowing looks. He smiled back with raised eyebrows, looking pointedly at their joined hands. Sora blushed and Riku smirked before they too left.

Cloud smiled as a pair of strong, warm hands closed about his arms, rubbing lightly. Leon had never been able to sneak up on him, Cloud was too skilled a warrior for even the silent swordsman to catch him unawares; but Leon was the only person that didn't make him tense up when he approached from behind.

"I thought class went until two, it's only ten till," Cloud commented, his voice warm and teasing.

"Hmph," was Leon's eloquent reply as he touched his cheek to Cloud's, simply resting there. "And you're supposed to be at work until six."

His words ghosted across Cloud's neck and ear, sending mild electric waves to the base of his spine. Cloud shrugged. "Slow day."

"Hmm."

Again tremors traveled through Cloud before Leon moved away again. "I'll be ready to go in a few minutes."

Cloud watched contentedly after him as he headed for his office to write up quick progress reports on his students. But as soon as he was out of sight, Cloud shivered, goose bumps raising on his arms and the back of his neck. Something was wrong... it was too quiet. Cloud looked around, trying to pinpoint the source of his unease. There was nothing but the soft pattering of rainfall. He rubbed absently at his arms, trying to smooth down the light, ruffled hairs.

The door opened behind him and the hair stood straight up, rendering his efforts useless. The room suddenly seemed colder; he could almost see his breath frost in the air. In stepped a man, tall and regal, every move fluid and full of purpose. His hair, the same lustrous silver as Riku's, fell down his back, eerily dry for having just come in out of the rain. He was dressed entirely in black; a coat of unknown material flowed around him, and his pants, not loose, but not tight, were tucked into the top of imposing calf-high boots.

He turned to face Cloud, his skin so pale it was almost translucent, glowing with some otherworldly light. But all Cloud could focus on was his eyes. They were cat-shaped and decorated with long, charcoal lashes. The eyes too glowed, a bright teal, also the same color as Riku's.

But while Riku's eyes were warm and full of life, these were frozen, fantastical jewels, piercing and cold. They flashed when the man spotted Cloud and a sardonic smile formed on thin, sculpted lips.

Cloud wanted to draw his sword, to call for Leon, to tear his gaze away from those captivating eyes. But he couldn't, he remained frozen to the spot. The man spoke, his voice a low, mellow tenor.

"So, I've found you."

If anyone wants to write the story of how Cloud and Leon got together, that'd be awesome! - Just lemme know if you do.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Cloud shook himself from his dazed state. "Who are you?" he demanded, pleased that his voice was calm and angry.

"Who-?" the stranger seemed taken aback, then chuckled. "Cloud, I'm injured. How could you forget me? After all, you wouldn't be alive if it weren't for me."

Cloud scowled and clenched his fists. "What are you talking about?"

The man came forward and caught Cloud's chin between his forefinger and thumb. "I should never have given you to Ansem, he let you go to waste."

A conversation rang in Cloud's ears.

_"Yes, he is quite delicious."_

_"Can you think of nothing else?"_

_"I must have him."_

_"Is that a hint?"_

_"Why not? You have no further need of him, your curiosity has been satisfied."_

_"...You're right, he is of no more importance to me, do with him what you like."_

Cloud jerked out of the man's- no, fey's- grasp. "Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth smiled, his eyes narrowing in pleasure. "Ah good, you do remember. Now, it's time to go."

Cloud shook his head, backing away from him towards Leon's office. "No. Get out of here."

Sephiroth's smile disappeared as if it had never been. "You _will_ come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Cloud hissed, reaching for one of the practice swords on the rack behind him. It would do absolutely no good against the powerful being, but at least it was more than his bare hands.

"You don't have a choice in the matter. I don't know why you'd want to stay in a pointless little place like this," Sephiroth snarled, somehow the expression only enhancing his beauty. He started forward, but halted when Leon came out of the office. The scarred man took in the scene immediately and adopted a protective stance in front of his lover.

"Can I help you?" Though polite and mild, there was a frostiness in his voice that would have scared any normal person witless. Unfortunately, Sephiroth was not a normal person. His lips curved back into an unpleasant smile.

"You already have. Until next time, Cloud." Sephiroth bowed his head mockingly before leaving, his coat and hair fanning out as he turned about sharply. Leon stayed where he was until Sephiroth was gone.

"You okay?" Leon asked, not looking at Cloud, but glaring at the door.

"Yeah," Cloud answered, resting his forehead in the shallow between Leon's shoulder blades.

"Who was that guy?"

Cloud was tempted to lie, to tell Leon that it was nothing, to not worry about it. "... Sephiroth. He was an... acquaintance of Ansem."

Leon stiffened, but as far as he knew, Ansem was just some distant crime lord, not an ancient and powerful fey. Cloud hadn't told him of that part of his life, afraid that the brunette would think him crazy.

"What's he want with you?"

"Don't," Cloud ordered sternly, backing away from him. "Let me handle this."

Leon looked back at him, eyes flinty. He didn't want to let him handle it, Cloud could tell just by the crossed arms. Cloud crossed his own arms and glared back. They stayed that way for a moment before Leon snorted and looked to the side. "All right, I'll leave it to you, but I'm going to keep an eye on things."

Cloud relaxed. "Thank you."

Leon dropped his arms and plucked his leather jacket from its hook on the wall. "Hnh. Let's go home."

The evening was quiet and the two went to bed, Cloud lying in Leon's loose embrace. They weren't big into cuddling as Riku and Sora were, but relaxed holds and hugs were frequent when lying in bed or watching TV.

Leon had already fallen asleep, his soft, light snoring more like a cat's purr than anything else. It was a soothing sound that usually sent Cloud right to sleep. However, the incident of the afternoon kept running through his head, preventing slumber from claiming him. Sephiroth knew. He knew that Leon was Cloud's lover, and that put the brunette into a very precarious situation. It wouldn't bother Sephiroth to just eliminate Leon from the equation completely, if it meant achieving his goal.

_Cloud..._

The blonde sat straight up, searching the darkness for his foe. Leon woke from the sudden action and sat up blearily.

"Cloud, what is it?"

The blonde didn't answer, he seemed frozen. Leon frowned and turned him to face him. Cloud's face was twisted in concentration, his eyes fully closed. "No," he mumbled. "Get out-"

"Cloud!" Leon said harshly, gripping him tightly, tempted to shake him. Cloud's skin seemed to grow cold under his fingers and his features relaxed. His eyes opened and Leon's gut twisted. They were no longer the intelligent blue gaze of his lover, but a fogged cobalt, the irises nowhere to be seen.

"Let go," Cloud ordered, his voice strange and husky.

"Dammit Cloud, what's wrong!?" Leon demanded, gripping even tighter, the cold seeping into him as if he held a statue rather than a living being.

"Let go," Cloud repeated, beginning to struggle. Leon grunted as Cloud expertly brought his hands up and down sharply on Leon's elbows, breaking free. His fingers stung from the friction and he leaped for the blonde as he stood up and headed towards mirrored door of the closet. Cloud evaded his grasp and touched the mirror, which rippled like water and began to glow a dark, blood red.

To Leon's shock, Cloud's hand began to pass through the mirror. Leon didn't know what was going on, but he knew that he wasn't going to let Cloud go anywhere without him. He grabbed onto Cloud's sleeve just as the blonde passed completely through, dragging Leon with him.

It was like slamming into icy water, the cold was so intense that it burned, and the impact stung his entire body so badly that he lost his grip on Cloud. The next thing he knew, everything went black.

Leaving a review will make me post faster .


End file.
